


Hit on All Sixes

by badlifechoices



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kobayashi Maru, M/M, pre 2009 and post into darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he was almost convinced, the younger man could actually read his thoughts. Just like he himself had this weird instinct that warned him whenever Jim was up to something stupid. Which was most of the time and usually resulted in near-death experiences or terrible headaches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit on All Sixes

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for my lovely Spock (embracinglogic)! <3 
> 
> I'm still taking commissions, please take a look: http://legolastheprettiestelf.tumblr.com/post/110014768302/fanfic-commissions

“I can’t believe this. I can’t believe I failed the test a _second time_!” The frustrated sigh that followed the words was so unlike the person who had uttered it that it would’ve made anyone worry. Leonard looked up from his books with a raised eyebrow, only to see his best friend and roommate sitting on the edge of his bed with slumped shoulders. Even his hair seemed to have lost its usual cheek and for once didn’t stand up in all kinds of directions. He looked so miserable that even a thirty year old grump like Leonard McCoy couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. Rolling his eyes, he got up from his desk to join the younger male on the bed.

“What about it. It’s not mandatory to _pass_ the Kobayashi Maru, you only have to take it. I’ll take you out for a drink later if you stop looking like a kicked puppy anytime soon.” Putting an arm around Jim’s shoulders he tried to comfort him but this words were falling on deaf ears. Instead of cheering up the other just looked up to him with an unchanged expression of frustration and – to Leonard’s complete and utter surprise – defeat. It was a look that not many people had ever seen on the usually always cheerful and cocky cadet and though he wasn’t willing to say it out loud, it really kind of worried his friend. But then again, this was James Tiberius Kirk, the guy who seemingly passed every single test with the best grades and without ever touching a book. At times Leonard wasn’t so sure the word ‘studying’ was even part of his vocabulary.

“I just can’t believe this, Bones. I did everything right, it should’ve worked but they just kept dying. Ten minutes in the simulation and everyone on my ship was _dead_. I swear I have done anything I could do this time.” He threw his hands in the air and then sagged against Leonard like he was suddenly immensely exhausted. The older man ran a hand through his short hair that was surprisingly soft despite its spiky appearance. Something that could probably be said about its owner as well.

“Come on, kid. No one passes the Kobayashi Maru. All the cadets in Command have to take it and every one fails. It’s nothing to beat yourself up about.” Jim stilled underneath his fingers for a moment, then he was suddenly on his feet again.

“Bones!”

The doctor blinked, looking up at the other with surprise and a tad of suspicion, wondering what the sudden mood change was about. “What?”

“Oh this is good! This is great!” The blond murmured obviously to himself, then he flashed Leonard his usual million watt grin. All of his previous frustration seemed to have vanished, as he hurried across the room to pick up his jacket, PADD and communicator. “You gave me an idea, Bones! The best idea!”

“Damnit kid, what…” But he didn’t get to finish his sentence because Jim had stopped right in front of him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in for a kiss. An actual kiss. On the lips. It lasted only a few seconds and then, before Leonard could even react in any way, the younger man pulled back and with a quick ‘See you later. Raincheck on the drink!’ disappeared out of the room.

Leonard was left with a tingling sensation in his lips and an eyebrow raised in confusion. A few seconds he sat staring at the door, then he shook his head and returned to his notes. Because _he_ was one of the people who actually had to study in order to pass his exams…

Jim didn’t return that evening but the next day Leonard found a note on his desk.

 

_I’m gonna have to hang out with Gaila more often._

_Don’t get jealous you know you’re the only one I love!_

_Jim_

Confused on so many levels the doctor decided to not ask any more questions – not that there was anyone able to answer them anyway – and focused on whatever he was doing when Jim wasn’t around to drag him into trouble.

Despite his initial thought that it was actually helpful for his academic career to not have his roommate around, the rest of the week turned out to be surprisingly boring. Leonard had gotten used to Jim in the last three years, to his enthusiasm, his cheekiness, his habit to get himself into fights of all kind and the way he smiled at every single woman he met. Which had after a while started not only to annoy him but to also make him feel weirdly jealous. He never talked to anyone about it, not even Jim but it seemed the kid had figured it all on his own. He was a smart cookie after all. And somehow, he really didn’t understand how exactly it happened, Jim had managed to cure him from his alcoholism. Well, not entirely but at least he didn’t feel the desire to drink himself stupid every time something reminded him of his marriage and more importantly his divorce.

Leonard had realised that there was just something about Jim that brought out the best in people. And it was not his ability to annoy the fuck out of people that was for sure.

It was later that week that he heard from one of their mutual acquaintances that Jim was going to take the test again. Leonard really didn’t understand it. What he said was true, no one had ever passed the Kobayashi Maru, not even James Kirk who was probably one of the smartest kids on campus and there was no use in taking it again. It would only drag him down and then it was on him to pick the other up again. Not that he minded, he just hated to see his friend upset. It was also the same day that Jim told him, he wanted him on the bridge when he took the test for the third time.

 

Leonard still thought it was crazy but of course he was there. At some point during the last three years he had figured out that there was little he wouldn’t do for his friend. Probably even nothing.

 

To everyone’s complete and utter surprise Jim did _not_ fail the Kobayashi Maru. Instead they had to witness with surprise and some of them with obvious horror how he leant back in his command chair, an apple in his hand after the two Klingon vessels were destroyed and the rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew well underway.

Leonard cornered him in the hallway afterwards, after everyone had left including the equally surprised senior personnel. “How on earth did you do that?” He wanted to know but Jim just grinned at him like he didn’t have a single sorrow in the world. Then, instead of answering, he wrapped his arms around Leonard’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Dumbfounded, Leonard was quite unable to do anything but return it, his arms almost without his conscious consent sneaking around Jim’s hips.

It ended way too quickly but neither of them pulled back entirely, leaving them close enough for their foreheads to be touching. “I’ll tell you a secret.” Jim whispered. “I couldn’t have done it without you.” Then, once again cutting the older man off, he took a step back. “What about that drink you promised me? Does the offer still stand?”

 

_Leonard didn’t really know how it happened but they ended up growing even tighter after that, their adventures with the Enterprise had gained them a family and him someone he could love while still being done with his shit about 90% of the time. He’d never thought he could feel this at home anywhere, least of all a star ship operating in space of all places. But he did._

_That was, until a madman called Khan came along and tried to take everything away from him._

_They defeated him in the end, somehow they managed to but not without their own losses. And not without almost losing the Captain, Jim, his best friend and lover._

 

“You look like crap.” Jim murmured from his place on the bed. It was only the second time he was awake after the incident, after being in a coma for weeks, walking the thin line that separated life from death. Commander Spock had just left to inform the Admirals about his condition, leaving them, for the first time, alone.

“You’re one to talk.” Leonard scoffed but his voice had lost its usual sharpness. Jim was probably right. He hadn’t gotten a good night sleep in ages, had refused to leave his Captain’s bed, only moving to get a few hours of rest in the neighbouring room and every few days to take a shower and get a stack of clean clothes. Aboard the Enterprise he had always talked about how he would spend all of his shore leave outside, savouring the nice, non-artificial air and the feeling of sunlight on his skin but now he hadn’t left the building once after they had transferred Jim here. He didn’t lose a single word about all of this to the other but he was pretty sure, Jim knew. Sometimes he was almost convinced, the younger man could actually read his thoughts. Just like he himself had this weird instinct that warned him whenever Jim was up to something stupid. Which was most of the time and usually resulted in near-death experiences or terrible headaches.

“I’m probably in better health than you, after all I have a doctor who looks after me. Right now the only thing that could be better is the entertainment. I’m not asking for dancers or anything but a sexy nurse wouldn’t hurt.” Leonard swatted at him with his PADD which left Jim giggling.

“You’re high on pain medication and contrary to you I can walk out of here on my own two legs.” He immediately stopped, realising what he’d just said. It was still too early to make stupid jokes about this. Jim had been too close to dying again. And even with Khans blood there was so much that could’ve gone wrong. His body could’ve rejected it, their treatment could’ve failed. He could’ve suffered nerve damage or some kind of side effects they weren’t anticipating because they had absolutely no experience with this kind of medical procedure. Leonard hadn’t told anyone but the Tribble he had tested the serum on, had died within the first 48 hours. He had simply held onto the hope that Jim would be stronger than the tiny animal. That Jim would be strong enough to _cheat death._

And he had in the end. But it had been a close call and Leonard was sure they wouldn’t be so lucky next time. No one had that much luck, not even one James Kirk.

“Come here.” He looked up only to see Jim holding out a hand to him. Without thinking he put down his PADD and walked over to the bed. He took the younger man’s hand and wanted to sit down on the edge of the biobed but Jim wouldn’t have any of it. Instead he simply pulled him down to lie next to him. Somehow they managed to find a position that was at least halfway comfortable even though the bed was definitely not constructed with two grown men in mind. Leonard’s nose was buried in the soft strands of Jim’s hair and he was breathing in the soothing and familiar scent that was half Jim and half hospital. He really had underestimated just how tired he was because he found himself dozing off after only a few minutes. He tried to force himself to stay awake but Jim’s warmth was seeping through his clothes and in this moment he felt more at peace than he had for what seemed like forever.

“You know, maybe it’s just the meds speaking but I like you way better than I would any sexy nurse.”

Leonard chuckled under his breath. “Shut up, kid.” He murmured and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Jim giggled quietly and nuzzled his neck.

Only a few minutes later their steady breathing filled the room, only drowned out by the soft humming of the various medical instruments.


End file.
